woozworld_royal_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Titles - Nobility and Royalty (Hereditary for both)
There are different kinds of titles one can receive or be born with in the new Roleplay structure. Here I will lay them all out for you, how to get them, how to get them removed, and what they mean. Monarch - Ruling Titles These titles are of the sovereign. Emperor and Empress - The Emperor and Empress of the United Provincial Empire of Valeria are Zoey460g (Zoey) and RAWRimmaBEAR (Sebastian). Although they are the monarchs, they depend often on the rulers of their provinces. To become an emperor and/or empress, you need to be in the Line of Succession. To be removed as Emperor or Empress, you would either be forced to abdicate (with or without war) or murdered. The Pope '- The Pope of the United Provincial Empire of Valeria ''and the rest of the RP world is the head of the Woozworld Royal Roleplay United Catholic Church. To become a Pope, you must be first nominated by a former Pope and/or chosen as a candidate by the Council of Cardinals. From there, you would be voted into office. To be removed as Pope, you die or are forcefully removed because of a legitimate reason by none other than the Council of Cardinals. To vote to remove a Pope is serious business and requires a "yes" from everyone. '''Princes and Princesses Basically for princes and princesses, these are only the children of the ruling monarchs unless in reference to a past monarch and their prince/princess. For the United Provincial Empire of Valeria, there were two princesses, Princess Zoey (now Empress) and Princess Calliope. When Princess Zoey became Empress according to the Line of Succession, her sister Princess Calliope lost her title of Princess, and became Grand Duchess per the rules of the titling in the Empire of Valeria. At the moment, there are three princesses: Lily, Nia, and María. Lily is the fianceé to Duke Rin and will be wed soon. The rest of the princesses are still unwed. To get removed as a prince or princess, you would need to be either * Murdered by someone and therefore lose your title and your life * Give up your title to get married to a commoner or for any other reason * Marrying someone with a higher and/or lower rank and therefore losing your title to adapt to that person's rank (you can keep your title as prince/princess only IF you have the permission of the sovereign ruler) Titles of the Nobility Archdukes and Archduchesses - Archdukes and archduchesses are like dukes and duchesses except they are more powerful in land, money, and personal favor from the sovereign ruler. Grand Dukes and Grand Duchesses '- These are above Dukes and Duchesses only if they have the personal favor of the sovereign ruler. These are the siblings of the ruling sovereign rulers. Their children are Sir Royals and Lady Royals. To be removed, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, or the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. If their sibling (the sovereign) does not rule anymore, they completely lose their title and become "Lady" or "Sir". To have any title, they have to get it from the new sovereign. Currently, the only Grand Duchess is Calliope, younger sister of Empress Zoey. She is in line for the Throne. '''Duke and Duchess '- Duke and Duchesses are the rulers of the provinces of the United Provincial Empire of Valeria. They have complete control over their provinces but have complete allegiance and support to the reigning central sovereign ruler. They pay annual taxes and despite having been raised and having their province speak another language are expected to know the central language of Valeria, French, and have it at least in government positions and documents. To become a Duke or Duchess, you need to be born into the line of one and if there isn't one, the sovereign ruler will choose a nobleman or noblewoman to become a Duke/Duchess of a province. To be removed as a Duke or Duchess, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, or the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. 'Sir Royals and Lady Royals '- These are the children of the dukes, duchesses, marquesses, and marchionesses. As soon as they ascend the position of marquess/marchioness/duke/duchess, they lose their "Sir Royal"/"Lady Royal" and assume the title and responsibilities of the position they are inheriting. '''Marquess and Marchioness - These are one position below the Dukes and Duchesses. They reside in the provinces of another and serve under the Duke/Duchess. Their duties are mostly mayors of cities, governors of small districts within the provinces, and other gubernatorial tasks. To be removed, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. Marquesses and Marchionesses are usually siblings of Dukes and Duchesses, cousins, etc. Earls and Countesses (also called Lords and Ladies) - Earls and Countesses are somewhat like European lords and ladies. To their own people, they can also be called Lords and Ladies. These earls and countesses own small parcels of land UNDER marquesses, marchionesses, dukes, and duchesses. They are below the last three listed and have complete allegiance to the reigning Duke and Duchess, who in return have complete allegiance to the reigning sovereign rulers. To be removed, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. Viscount and Viscountesses - Viscounts and Viscountesses are simply the CHILDREN of the Earls and Countesses. Once they become an Earl or Countess, they lose this viscount/viscountess title. To be removed, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. 'Baron and Baronesses '- To become a baron or baroness, you need to have at least a parcel of land and money; be wealthy but not necessarily have to be from noble blood. Dukes and Duchesses appoint non-noblemen Baron and Baronesses if they are wealthy, have land, and favor from the Dukes and Duchesses. To be removed, you will need to be either removed forcefully by your own people, other provinces, the sovereign ruler, abdicate willingly, or be murdered. These barons and baronesses are under the earls and countesses since they are not from noble blood no matter how many much money they have.